Murder waiting to happen
by Dr.Horus
Summary: Something I imagine could have happened during Subject 16'a captivity.


"Ms. Stillman, it's time." Vidic announced. He motioned at the two Abstergo guards who stood nearby.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed.

Vidic looked to her with a piercing gaze. "Ms. Stillman?" his voice was low and dangerous.

"Warren, please, just let me try. He might come willingly if I talk to him." she reasoned, but her voice was close to begging.

The man's eyes narrowed at her. "You have one chance, Ms. Stillman, and then I send in the guards."

Lucy nodded sharply, understanding. She then turned and headed for the door that held Abstergo's prisoner. The door slid open at the sight of her and permitted her entrance. Lucy stepped into the white clad room and glanced around.

"Clay?"

There was no sight of the man. Lucy delved deeper into the cell, looking for the subject. Not seeing him in the main room Lucy headed for the bathroom.  
Just as she reached the door a figure jumped out at her from behind the wardrobe. He clamped a warm, wet hand over Lucy's mouth to stifle her surprised scream. She tried to pull away by instinct but a strong arm held her still.  
"Sshh." a voice ushered in her ear. The sound sent chills down Lucy's back.

Lucy tried to compose herself. This is Clay. She knew Clay. Clay is not going to hurt her.

"I'm going to take my hand away now. Don't scream." Lucy nodded. Slowly, very slowly, Clay removed the sticky hand as promised. Lucy stared in horror as she saw the blood that covered his hand and now her mouth.

"Wha..." Her heart pounded frantically. What had Clay done?  
Clay's now free hand did not stay idle. He held it back up wielding a long shard of glass that he pressed to Lucy's throat.

"I don't want to hurt you Lucy...but I can't go back in that...that...thing!" Clay's voice shook with fear, and yet was strangely determined.

"Clay," Lucy's voice shook with fear. There was something about how Clay spoke now that told her he was serious. He had always been violent since coming to Abstergo, but he and Lucy were friends. Or at least she thought so. Would he really do it? Was he really so desperate.

The guards must have become suspicious, or maybe Vidic had become impatient, because the door opened and the two guards stepped in. As soon as they entered the room they were struck with the sight of Lucy being held tightly by Clay. They each unsheathed their batons and shifted into battle ready poses.

"Mr. Vidic, the subject has Ms. Stillman hostage." one guard announced over his shoulder.

"For God's sake!" an angry voice replied, followed by stomping feet.  
Vidic marched over and pushed in between the guards, taking several steps into the room.

"Stop right there, or I'll kill her!" Clay warned. He pressed the glass closer into Lucy's throat, sending a warm dribble of blood down her neck. She gasped at the pain and flashed Vidic a frightened look.

Vidic scoffed. "You'll kill her? So what? Ms. Stillman is expendable. Replaceable. Do you really think that killing her would help you in any way? Guards, take him." Vidic ordered tersely.

The guards came stalking forward. Without a second thought Clay threw Lucy into one of the men and struck out at the other with his glass shard, managing to cut his cheek. The guard growled and swung at Clay's abdomen.

Meanwhile the other guard pushed Lucy off, sending her down onto the bed, and joined the fight.

Clay jumped back from the blow and swiped the guard's legs, toppling him to the ground. He pounced at the downed man, aiming his glass for the other's chest. The first guard jumped in just in time. He brought his baton down on the glass shard, shattering it. The man on the ground kicked Clay in the chest pushing him backward. Grabbing his lost baton he swung for Clay's knee and effectively took it out. The subject fell to one knee with a groan. The first guard struck Clay's shoulder, pushing him fully to the ground.

With their prey down the guards ganged up on Clay and beat him repeatedly with their batons. The man merely groaned and curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the thrashing.

Vidic watched pleased for several moments before waving a hand. "Alright, that's enough. Bring him to the machine." He spun around and headed back for his desk.  
The guards stepped back and revealed a very bruised and battered subject sixteen. With a clear view Lucy could now see that the source of Clay's blood was from cuts along his forearms. Is this what he had been doing before Lucy walked in?

Clay struggled onto his hands and knees, his limbs wobbling under his weight. Before he could do more he was lifted under his arms and dragged out of the room, leaving behind red smudges on the white floor.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Vidic snapped. "Ms. Stillman!"

Lucy snapped out of her shock and followed after the guards. She came into the room to see the men lifting Clay up and onto the animus.

"Now, Ms. Stillman!" Vidic had clearly lost all his patience by now.

Lucy hurried over to the machine and started setting up the session. Her gut churned at her job. She wasn't any better than the templars. When would the day come that she could free Clay from this nightmare that she took part in?

Clay groaned and opened his eyes. His heart pounded when he saw the screen slip over his eyes. "No! I can't go back!" Clay didn't have the time, or strength, to fight back. Lucy was already pulling him into a new memory.


End file.
